2010 in film
This is a list of films released in 2010 in the UK: January: 1: Post Grad (20th Century Fox / The Montecito Picture Company / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Did You Hear About the Morgans (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (PG) Fantasia 2000 (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (U) 8: Sex and Drugs and Rock and Roll (Entertainment Film Dists) (15) It's Complicated (Universal Pictures / Relativity Media) (15) Sleepy Hollow (Pathe Distibution / Mandalay Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (15) 15: All About Steve (20th Century Fox / Radar Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Angela's Ashes (Universal Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (15) Book of Eli (Entertainment Film Dists / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment) (15) The Bone Collector (Columbia Pictures / Universal Pictures) (15) Up in the Air (DreamWorks Studios / The Montecito Picture Company) (15) 22: Armored (Screen Gems) (12) Ninja Assassin (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Silver Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment) (18) 29: Double Jeopardy (Paramount Pictures) (15) American Beauty (DreamWorks Studios) (18) Edge of Darkness (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / BBC Films / GK Films) (15) February: 5: Astro Boy (Momentum Pictures / Summit Entertainment / Imagi Studios) (PG) Invictus (Warner Bros Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) The Princess and the Frog (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (U) Youth in Revolt (Momentum Pictures / The Weinstein Company) (15) The Big Tease (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) House on Haunted Hill (2010) (Warner Bros Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment) (18) 12: The Beach (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Toy Story 2 (Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (U) Food, Inc (Dogwoof Pictures / Participant Media) (U) My Name is Khan (20th Century Fox / Dharma Productions) (12) Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief (20th Century Fox / 1492 Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Ponyo (Optimum Releasing / Studio Ghibli) (U) The Wolfman (2010) (Universal Pictures / Relativity Media) (15) Valentine's Day (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (12) 19: The Lovely Bones (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Studios / Film4) (12) 26: Leap Year (Optimum Releasing / Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (PG) The Crazies (2010) (Momentum Pictures / Overture Films / Paramount Vantage / Participant Media) (15) March: 5: Alice in Wonderland (2010) (Walt Disney Pictures / Roth Films) (PG) Case 39 (Paramount Pictures) (15) The Green Mile (Universal Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (18) Three Kings (Warner Bros Pictures / Atlas Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) 12: Green Zone (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) Shutter Island (Paramount Pictures) (15) The Insider (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (15) 19: The Spy Next Door (Momentum Pictures / Lionsgate / Relativity Media) (PG) Being John Malkovich (Universal Pictures / Propaganda Films) (15) Ordinary Decent Criminal (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions) (15) 26: The Blind Side (Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment) (12) April: 2: Love's Labour's Lost (Nando's Distribution) (U) The Miracle Maker (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions) (U) Lake Placid (20th Century Fox / Phoenix Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Any Given Sunday (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) How to Train your Dragon (DreamWorks Animation SKG) (PG) Kick-Ass (Universal Pictures / Marv Films) (15) Clash of the Titans (2010) (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (12) 9: Erin Brockovich (Columbia Pictures / Universal Pictures) (15) 16: Dear John (Momentum Pictures / Screen Gems) (12) Repo Men (Universal Pictures) (18) Mission to Mars (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (PG) Pokemon (Warner Bros Pictures / 4Kids Entertainment / Nintendo) (PG) 23: Date Night (20th Century Fox / 21 Laps / RatPac Entertainment) (15) American Psycho (Entertainment Film / Lionsgate) (18) Kevin and Perry Go Large (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / Tiger Aspect) (15) Snow Day (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (PG) The Story of Us (Warner Bros Pictures / Universal Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (15) 30: The Last Song (Touchstone Pictures) (PG) Galaxy Quest (DreamWorks Pictures) (PG) Ghost Dog (Film4 / Gaylord Films) (15) The Million Dollar Hotel (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions) (15) Scream 3 (Dimension Films) (18) May: 7: Man on the Moon (Universal Pictures / Mutual Film Company) (15) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Platinum Dunes) (18) Furry Vengeance (Momentum Pictures / Summit Entertainment / Participant Media) (PG) Hot Tub Time Machine (Paramount Pictures / United Artists) (15) The Back-Up Plan (CBS Films) (12) Robin Hood (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / Scott Free) (12) 14: Gladiator (Universal Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Scott Free) (15) 21: Prince of Persia Sands of Time (Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12) Streetdance 3D (Vertigo Films / Universal Pictures / BBC Films / UK Film Council) (PG) Final Destination (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) Saving Grace (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Virgin Suicides (Nando's Distribution / American Zoetrope) (15) The Whole Nine Yards (Optimum Releasing / Franchise Pictures / Morgan Creek) (15) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Columbia Pictures / Jim Henson Pictures) (U) Down to You (Miramax Films / Film4) (15) 28: Birdemic: Shock and Terror (Severin Entertainment) (15) REC 2 (Lionsgate Momentum) (18) Sex and the City 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / HBO / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Space Chimps 2 (Entertainment Film Dists / Vanguard Animation / Prana Studios) (U) The Losers (Optimum Releasing / Dark Castle Entertainment / Vertigo DC Comics / Weed Road Pictures) (15) Stir of Echoes (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Tooth Fairy (20th Century Fox / Walden Media / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) June: 4: She's Out of My League (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (15) Maybe Baby (Lionsgate / Gaylord Films / BBC Films) (15) U-571 (Entertainment Film Dists / Universal Pictures / StudioCanal) (12) Battlefield Earth (Optimum Releasing / Morgan Creek / Franchise Pictures) (12) 11: Letters to Juliet (Momentum Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (PG) 18: MacGruber (Universal Pictures / Relativity Media / Rogue) (15) Wild Target (Entertainment Film Dists / Isle of Man Film) (12) Supernova (20th Century Fox / MGM) (15) 25: Get Him to the Greek (Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment / Relativity Media) (15) When in Rome (Touchstone Pictures) (PG) Chill Factor (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek) (15) Big Momma's House (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (12) July: 2: Three to Tango (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) Chicken Run (Nando's Distribution / DreamWorks Animation / Aardman) (U) 9: Predators (20th Century Fox / Troublemaker Studios) (15) Twilight: Eclipse (Momentum Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (12) Mission Impossible 2 (Paramount Pictures) (15) 16: Inception (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Syncopy) (12) Essex Boys (Nando's Distribution / Granada Film) (18) The Patriot (Columbia Pictures / Centropolis Entertainment) (15) Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / Gullane Pictures) (U) 23: Splice (Optimum Releasing / Dark Castle Entertainment / Gaumont) (15) Stuart Little (Columbia Pictures) (U) 30: The Perfect Storm (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) Titan A.E. (20th Century Fox) (PG) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (PG) The A-Team (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) The Karate Kid (Columbia Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment) (PG) August: 6: Knight and Day (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Step Up 3 (Universal Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (12) Gone in 60 Seconds (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (15) The Road to El Dorado (DreamWorks Animation) (U) 13: Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (PG) The Last Airbender (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Blinding Edge Pictures) (PG) My Dog Skip (Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment) (U) 20: Marmaduke (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (U) The Illusionist (Warner Bros Pictures / Nando's Distribution) (PG) Salt (Columbia Pictures) (12) The Expendables (Redbus Film Distribution / Millennium Films) (15) Piranha (Entertainment Film Dists / Dimension Films) (18) 27: Diary of A Wimpy Kid (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Grown Ups (Columbia Pictures) (12) Scott Pilgrim vs the World (Universal Pictures) (12) Gossip (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Shanghai Noon (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) There's Only One Jimmy Grimble (Nando's Distribution) (12) September: 3: Dinner for Schmucks (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Studios / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) Jonah Hex (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / DC Comics / Weed Road Pictures) (15) Snatch (Columbia Pictures / SKA Films) (18) Uncapital (Miramax Films) (PG) 10: The Other Guys (Columbia Pictures / Mosaic / Gary Sanchez Productions) (12) Going the Distance (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) Scary Movie (Dimension Films) (18) Keeping the Faith (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) 17: Grease (Paramount Pictures / Insurge Pictures) (PG) Devil (Universal Pictures / The Night Chronicles) (15) O Brother Where Art Thou (Momentum Pictures / Universal Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / StudioCanal / Working Title) (12) Angels of Jarm (Miramax / DreamWorks Animation) (U) 24: Eat Pray Love (Columbia Pictures / Plan B) (PG) Dragon Hunters (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions) (PG) The Town (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / GK Films) (15) Space Cowboys (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) October: 1: Billy Elliot (Universal Pictures / BBC Films / StudioCanal / Working Title) (15) Hollow Man (Columbia Pictures) (18) 8: A Town Called Panic (Optimum Releasing) (PG) Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) The Nutty Professor 2 (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) 15: Vampires Suck (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (12) The Social Network (Columbia Pictures) (12) Dinosaur (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) The Little Vampire (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / Cometstone Pictures) (U) Road Trip (DreamWorks Studios / The Montecito Picture Company) (15) Romeo Must Die (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures) (15) Evil Me (Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (U) 22: Alpha and Omega (Redbus Film Distribution / Crest Animation) (U) Legend of the Guardians (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) Ramona and Beezus (20th Century Fox / Walden Media / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Red (E1 Entertainment / Summit Entertainment / DC Comics) (12) Africa United (Warner Bros Pictures / Nando's Distribution) (12) Easy A (Screen Gems) (15) Paranormal Activity 2 (Paramount Pictures) (15) Coyote Ugly (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12) Memento (Nando's Distribution / Newmarket Films) (15) What Lies Beneath (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / ImageMovers / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Bring It On (Entertainment Film Dists) (12) 29: Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (Momentum Pictures) (18) November: 5: Let Me In (Paramount Pictures / Icon Productions / Hammer Films) (12) Due Date (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (15) Loser (Columbia Pictures) (12) Purely Belter (Film4) (15) 12: Skyline (Paramount Pictures / Momentum Pictures / IM Global / Relativity Media / Rogue Pictures) (15) The Kid (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Pitch Black (Universal Pictures) (15) The Yards (Film4 / Miramax Films) (15) Bedazzled (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Battle (Warner Bros Pictures / Immiango Animation Studios) (U) 26: Waiting for Superman (Paramount Vantage / Walden Media) (PG) Unstoppable (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Machete (Columbia Pictures / Hyde Park Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios) (18) Little Nicky (Entertainment Film Dists / Happy Madison Productions) (12) Charlie's Angels (Columbia Pictures) (15) The Skulls (Universal Pictures) (15) December: 3: Secretariat (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Megamind (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / PDI) (PG) Monsters (Vertigo Films) (12) Duets (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / Hollywood Pictures) (15) The Grinch (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (PG) Red Planet (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) 10: Somewhere (Focus Features) (15) 102 Dalmatians (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) The Art of War (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek / Franchise Pictures) (18) 17: Catfish (Momentum Pictures / Universal Pictures / Relativity Media / Rogue Pictures) (12) Fred (Redbus Film Distribution / Nickelodeon Movies) (12) The 6th Day (Columbia Pictures / Phoenix Pictures) (15) Meet the Parents (DreamWorks Studios / Universal Pictures) (12) 31: Love and Other Drugs (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Unbreakable (Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures) (12) Category:Years of film